imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Winona Dove
Winona is a fictional character of the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. Winona is Nathan Legend's childhood friend until 8 years ago when she was kidnapped by some members of the Demon Empire to turn her into an angel-like creature. History 'Early Childhood' As a child, Winona was a normal girl that was Nathan’s friend until the Demon Empire attacked Rebel City and captured Winona. Winona was spliced with some Phoenix DNA by Professor Wilder to turn her into an avian creature and then her childhood memories were erased and renamed Aviva, but someone had put a chip on her that would give whatever memories she lost back when she sees someone that she knew as a child. During the time she worked for the Demon Empire, she attacked many cities and captured many people. Soon she rose into the ranks of the 1st Division Commander of Professor Wilder's army. 'Warrior's Awakening Arc' Winona made her first appearance as an undercover agent posing as a high school girl at Nathan's school. She was later shown as Aviva watching Nathan fighting Dr. Brimstone, until Nathan had destroyed it. She was able to stay at Nathan's school without revealing her wings and her status for the Demon Empire until Mark saw some of Winona's molted feathers and had to leave. 'Wilder Arc' Aviva met up with Nathan at the top floor of Wilder’s building and did battle with him. She easily knocked out Luke and was about to defeat Nathan, but her memories were returning to her of being Winona and she didn’t want to fight him anymore, so Wilder knocked her out. When Professor Wilder was defeated by Nathan, the former set off a self-destruction for the building so Winona worked together with Nathan and Luke to get outside. They were able to get outside with a few seconds to spare. Back at Rebel City, Winona was still sad about some of her missing memories, but Nathan and company promise her to get them back. 'Hidden Power Arc' Winona saw some hieroglyphics that were almost invisible and remembered that there was some data that were around Savage Mountains. 'Carnage City Arc' After Neo has been defeated, Neo hacked into a laser satellite and was about to threaten Rachel that he’ll destroy Rebel City unless they let him go and get some information from her, until Nathan and Rachel’s long lost brother, Andrew, arrives and kills Neo. However, the rescue turns into an invasion as he wants Winona for some experiments, since she was a member of the Demon Empire. Nathan and his friends did everything they can defend her, but Andrew and his team were too powerful and defeated them. Fortunately, they decide to let Winona go when Nathan stood in front of her and saw his eyes turning into somewhat of a demon’s eye. Powers and Abilities After the Demon Empire injected Winona with some bird DNA she became an angel-like figure which she had a 1 in 200 chance of. She has the ability to fly up to high altitudes. With the training from Specter, she can perform aerial acrobatics to dodge any enemy attacks, can carry a grown man, fly at the speed of 150 mph, and can soar up to an elevation where there's little air to breathe. :Winona also carries Talon Sais to help her do aerial combat. Category: List of Creature Planet Characters Category:Females